


Good Morning

by alafaye



Series: Adventure in the Bedroom [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, there was peace on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 11, peace.

The sun was creeping slowly into the room, peeking in at first and then sliding across the carpet like a cat. It lit up the soft colors of the curtains and then the warm wood of the bedpost. He had opened the curtains fully an hour ago and he was treated to a sight he never got tired off, after the sun had shined on the bed and curtains and carpet.

The peaceful look of his lovers, entwined in the middle of the large bed. Their hair dark, unlike his own. Long, sinewy bodies. A few bruises here and there, one or two lashes; all of them earned and wanted and adored. One of them could make potions that would heal these; the other was trained to heal such little things. But they wouldn't, not his boys. No, they'd wake up and see them on the other and then look at their own and then turn to him with pleased expressions.

Lucius sighed and smiled. It was Christmas morning, but they had earned their presents last night. Well, some of them. His lip curled at the edge, knowing that there were boxes downstairs under tree that held some more things that would need earning. Maybe.

He breathed deep; perhaps he would simply invite them to play with each other with the gifts. Now there was something, a gift so unique and wonderful, that they could give him. One of his favorite things in the world, his beloved ones playing with each other. Severus was a great Master and Harry's submission was beautiful to behold; they complimented each other.

And they were his. Asphodel and Lovage, strong men and willing submissives to Lucius Malfoy.

Oh and such peace they brought him. He had had so little peace in his life and to think the key to it lay here. In his very bed. Oh, how long it had taken and the work they'd all had to put in, but for this peace, Lucius would do it all again. Always.

He leaned against the bed post and waited patiently, infinitely, for them to wake. Time soon for laughter and moans and love; for now there was peace on a Christmas morning.


End file.
